A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doll houses and in particular to a new and improved case for storing and displaying toy dolls and the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Many individuals collect and own a large number of toy dolls or similar items. Due to the number and size of the toy dolls, it is often difficult to provide a device for storing these dolls in a manner such that they are not damaged. A typical prior art storage case is a box or similar type device in which the dolls are stacked. This type of storage can result in damage to the dolls as well as making it difficult to locate a particular doll when desired. In addition, the typical prior art storage case of this type does not display the doll nor does it provide a decorative appearance for the user. These prior art storage cases also suffer the disadvantage that they are best placed on a shelf or stored in a closet out of sight.